Takako Sugiura
Takako Sugiura is a villain from Another anime series. She is voiced by Emily Neves in the American English dub and Misato Fukuen in the original Japanese dub. Plot Takako is a background character for most of the series, though she's often seen with Izumi Akazawa (Jessica Boone). She and Yumi Ogura (Tiffany Grant) are apparently her assistants as head of countermeasures, as the three are often together. She was present for Kouichi Sakakibara's first day of school in "Rough Sketch", but was not among the students who welcomed him to the class, instead remaining at her desk with Junta Nakao (Houston Hayes) and Yumi, though she did occasionally stop to glare at him from time to time. In "Put Flesh", she, along with Izumi and Junta Nakao had a discussion about the death of Yukari Sakuragi, the curse, and Kouichi's role therein. Takako suggested everything was merely coincidental, and tried to console Izumi when her friend tried to blame herself for Yukari's fate, telling her it couldn't be helped; she also advised against blaming Kouichi for their friend's demise, and suggested they should instead focus on protecting the rest of the class. She was present for Kubodera's suicide and like the other students, she sat and watched as Kubodera repeatedly stabbed himself to death with a knife. She was the only student not visibly disturbed by this event. In "Hair Stand", Takako accompanied Kouichi and the others when they go to the beach to relax. Takako tried to assist Junta, who was apparently suffering from car sickness. She was paired with Naoya and Izumi for Naoya's fishing contest, though what, if anything, she caught is never shown. Later, while playing volleyball, a strong gust of wind caused her ball to fly into the water. Junta went after it, only to suddenly stop moving in the water. Naoya, Kouichi, and Matsunaga rushed into the water to save him, the girls and Yuuya watched from the shore. Unfortunately they were too late, as a speeding yacht hit Junta before anyone could reach him and eviscerated his body. Upon seeing Junta's body surface in pieces, Takako covered her head and screamed in horror. Takako was devastated by his death, and in "Body Paint" Izumi accompanied her home from Junta Nakao's funeral to ensure she was alright. Later on, Izumi confided Takako had become increasingly unstable as a result. Takako was one of the students who went on the school trip, sharing a room with Izumi at the inn. In "Makeup", Takako revealed to Izumi she was in elementary school with someone called "Misaki", who did not wear an eyepatch. Later on, a commotion in the main hall caused Izumi to leave Takako alone so she could go investiage. Upon encountering Mei (Monica Rial) and Koichi, the trio heard Takako scream. Returning to the room, Izumi, Koichi, and Mei to check on her, the trio find the girls' room covered in blood, and no sign of their friend. The group assumes the worst; someone had attacked Takako and killed her. But Takako reappeared later, very much alive but covered in blood and carrying a knife/dagger, with one of her hands bandaged, her sanity and her sadistic nature apparently having deserted her. After expressing relief that Izumi was still alive, Takako commented she would prefer not to live if the other girl died, before attacking Mei. Only Koichi's intervention protected her. Takako fled to the inn's radio room and broadcast the tape Mochizuki found, telling everyone that Mei is the dead one and asking them to kill her. Izumi, hearing the broadcast and realizing Takako wasn't in her right mind, hurried to find her, leaving Kouichi to protect Mei. Takako reappeared in the stairwell after the explosion, stabbing a distracted Koichi in the arm to immobilize him, before explaining she didn't plan to kill him, because Izumi "seems fond" of him. Laughing hysterically, she then attacked Mei a second time, only to become entangled in a bundle of electrical cables and accidentally strangle herself to death, much to Koichi and Mei's horror. Izumi arrives immediately after and sees Mei and Koichi standing underneath Takako's corpse. Drawing the wrong conclusion and heartbroken by her friend's death, Izumi vowed to kill Mei in revenge. Appearance Takako has short brown hair, in which she wears two green clips, with one on each side. They are yellow in the ending. She also wears spectacles with purple frame (red in episode 8 only). She has green eyes and wears a light blue jacket instead of blazer for her school uniform. For her summer uniform, Takako wears a sleeveless blue jacket instead of the school vest. In the manga, she has braided black hair and doesn't wear spectacles at all. Personality She is shown to be concerned and serious about the class 3 countermeasures. Takako is good friends with Izumi Akazawa (Jessica Boone). However, ever since episode 8, where she witnessed the death of Junta Nakao, Takako has been emotionally unstable. In the summer trip, Takako suddenly loses her sanity and goes insane. Category:Characters with glasses Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Knifemen Category:Hotheads Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Emotionless characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Nemesis Category:Yellow eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Bullies Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Game Changer Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoats Category:Fallen characters Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Hunters Category:Masterminds Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Devils Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Misandrists Category:Another characters Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Characters with Dual Personalities